My Playlist
by solrac131313
Summary: Songs in my computer used for Kingdom Hearts fan fics taking requests no direct pairings mostly country music not all lemons but all yaoi
1. Travelin' Soldier

**I have a ton of music so I'm doing a music based fan fiction each chapter is a different song and not a continuation of another, it may be based on the title, lyrics, or music video. Warning mostly country music not all lemons but all yaoi. So enjoy.**

Travelin' Soldier

By: The Dixie Chicks

Riku waited on the bench for what seemed like hours. Having enlisted two days ago on his birthday Riku was given his army greens, a bus ticket and told to wait for the bus at the station in a town about an hour away. Feed up he asked the teller in the ticket booth when his bus would show up and was told that he had to wait till tomorrow. Hearing his stomach growl Riku started to look around and found a café. He put his bag down in a both and sat on the other side of the table and waited for a waiter or waitress to show up.

" Can't believe this is what my life of studying ended up giving me" he said under his breathe as a waiter with a bow on each wrist.

" Hi I'm Sora, what can I get you tonight?" the brunette waiter chimed happily.

" Just a coffee for now thanks" Riku said in a solemn voice.

As Sora turned to get his cup of coffee Riku looked out the window and became suddenly saddened by the passing traffic of the night. " What's wrong soldier" Sora asked as he came back with his coffee.

" Well first my name's not soldier it's Riku, and to answer your questions a lot of things."

" Well Riku if you want to talk about it I get off in an hour."

"OK" Riku said looking up with a smile. 'Least I get to talk to a cute little waiter before they send me to Nam' he thought.

An hour later Riku and Sora were walking down an empty pier talking.

" Well when I was five my dad got drunk and died in a bar fight." Riku started off.

" Ouch" Sora said calmly

" Not really I hated him." this got him a look of confusion from Sora. " He would beat me and my mom."

"Oh"

" And about four months ago my mom died in car accident"

" That's sad to hear"

" Yeah it was I came rushing home to tell her I passed all my failing classes and was finally eligible to graduate with my class and the cops are there to tell me she had died. Turned eighteen two days ago got enlisted and was told to come here from my home town to catch a bus but the bus broke down and wouldn't get here till tomorrow, and here we are what about you?"

"Well I turned eighteen yesterday but I failed a year in grade school so I'm about to enter my senior year at the local high school. Four years marching band and apparently that got me a scholarship to college to be in their marching band."

" Wow I didn't know they give scholarships for band, what do you play?"

"Piccolo"

"Oh, so you got a girlfriend?"

"I'm gay" Sora said shyly..

Riku flashed a smile " Got a boyfriend?"

" No I'm single."

" Well I'm here till tomorrow afternoon want this outing to be a date."

" Sure why not."

Two hours later Riku and Sora were swimming back to shore under the dock. Well Riku was dragging Sora who was very disoriented.

" What happened?" Sora asked still confused about being cold and wet.

" Well we talked for about an hour and a half, made out for half an hour and I guess we forgot where we were and fell over."

" Oh" Sora turned away embarrassed. " Well we should probably get out of these wet clothes so we don't get sick" Sora said as he started unbuttoning his shirt.

" Way ahead of you" Riku said as Sora turned around to see Riku in his boxers hanging his pants on a wooden beam.

" Riku would it be crazy if"

"you were already in love with me"

" Yeah and I'm not"

" Just saying that because I'm practically naked in front of you."

"Ok that's getting"

" Extremely annoying"

"Yeah so do you think I'm crazy to have let you steal my heart so quickly?"

"Only if you think I'm crazy for letting you steal mine" Riku said as he stared walking towards Sora who was now in nothing but his boxers himself.

Riku started kissing Sora's neck as he reached in his boxers to grab Sora's cock. Sora began to moan and got louder when Riku's other hand found his nipple and began pinching roughly. Riku silenced him as he pulled Sora in for a kiss. Sora started moaning into the kiss as Riku found his nipple again. Suddenly Sora broke the kiss and got down on his knees placing several kisses on Riku's body on his way down. When Sora got to Riku's crotch he bit the waistband of Riku's boxers and dragged them down, freeing Riku's eight inch cock from it's confinement. As Sora began licking he reached up and started to pinch Riku's nipple earning him a loud moan finally Sora took Riku into his mouth. Feeling Riku's hands on his head encouraging him Sora taking as much of Riku as he could without gagging or choking. After several minutes past Riku finally pulled Sora off of him and pulled him up for another kiss.

" Please tell me this is your first time Sora."

"Yes it is. Is it yours?"

" Yes and I'm happy it could be with you." Riku said " Now turn around and bend over that beam."

"Ok Riku." Sora said shyly as Riku started placing kisses down his back.

When Riku reached Sora's hole they were both shaking with desire. Riku began to lick around the ring of muscle as Sora started to moan. Riku drove Sora crazy as he began to push his tongue inward then as quickly as began he pulled away.

" Why did you st aahhhhhhhh" Sora moaned as Riku shoved his middle finger into the knuckle.

" You make the most beautiful sounds, make another one." Riku said as he added a second finger. Sora moaned out loudly into the empty night. " Louder" Riku demanded as he added a third finger and shoved them straight into Sora's prostate. And Sora did just that he moaned so loud his throat and lungs began to ache from overuse. " I think I've teased you enough" Riku said as he stood up and aligned himself with Sora's quivering hole. " Sora I love you."

In one swift thrust Riku hilted himself within Sora. Sora screamed out in pleasure as Riku large cock began to move in and out of him. Riku began to move at a faster pace and Sora was loving every minute of it. After what seemed like hours Riku felt his climax drawing near as he started pounding into Sora much faster and harder. Sora having reached his limit began to shoot ribbons of cum onto the sand. Riku feeling Sora's warmth tighten around him came within the brunette teen. Exhausted they collapsed onto the sand.

_SIX MONTHS, AND THIRTEEN LETTERS LATER_

"I'm telling you Kairi he's the one for me." Sora told his redhead friend for the thousandth time.

"Sora I'm happy for you but I'm want to watch the game." Kairi said as the sat back down in the stands from their half time show. " So what does Mr. Perfect say this time?"

" Sora I'm sorry that this letter will be short. I miss you every day and it's getting to the point that everything reminds of that night at the pier. I'm sorry but I won't be able to write for a while, another soldier got to go home." Sora quoted from memory.

"Aw you guys are so cute."

Just then the over head announcer began his announcements. " Ladies and gentlemen could you bow your head for a list of local Vietnam dead" Sora began to listening carefully to the announcer. " And Riku Silvers may they rest in peace."

Sora didn't hear the rest of the announcement he was already to far into his tears to hear.

For when Riku's name was called nobody cared except the boy he kissed

Sora the brunette with a bow on each wrist

**FIN**

**Wow I almost cried writing the end if you have a request name the song artist and pairing in a review. Also I believe in constructive criticism but please no big insults to my writers block**


	2. The Night the Lights Went Out in Georgia

**The Night the Lights Went Out in Georgia**

**By Reba McEntire/Vicki Lawrence**

**The night was cold and still as Roxas drove through the single stop light town of Kings, Georgia. It was a simple town a convenience store, a gas station, a bar and a diner. Roxas was just getting into the Webb's bar when he saw his best friend Riku Wolloe.**

" **Hi what's doing Woe?" Roxas asked taking a swig of his beer.**

"**Rox I have some bad news, its gonna hurt" Riku said solemnly.**

"**What's wrong is something wrong with Sora or Axel?" Roxas asked concerned**

"**No they're fine, it's your husband Axel he isn't home tonight, he's been sleeping with that Amos boy Demyx."**

**Roxas was beyond pissed. " What do you mean Axel said they broke up years ago!"**

"**Roxas boy don't lose your head cause to tell you the truth I've been with him myself" Riku said almost scared. " I'm just gonna go home now good luck with everything." Riku said heading out knowing his only friend now hated him to death.**

**Roxas headed home and found the only thing his dad, Leon, left him a twelve gauge shotgun. He headed off two Riku's house thinking Axel left town. His tracks were found along with a second pair heading to the same place. The Georgia Patrol heard gun shot and found Roxas on top of Riku's dead body clutching the shotgun.**

**Judge Saix heard the chase and Roxas wasn't even aloud a trial and was hung before midnight.**

"**So that's the story of the Brody Murder case correct" The reporter Zexion asked a now eighty nine year old Sora.**

"**No that's the story that was released to the public I'm the only one who even knew the real story." Sora said.**

"**So tell me, what is this true story your speaking about."**

"**The entire town had heard the roomers about Axel, well everyone except Roxas. I didn't believe them because of how happy Roxas was with Axel." Sora replied as the pain of old memories returned to him.**

" **When I heard that Roxas was coming home early I was so excited that I took off work to head to his house and see him. When I got there I saw that the mail was there and the phone was ringing I assumed Axel was home and was going to get it so I grabbed there mail and headed in. As I walked in the phone hit the machine and the message began ' hey Axel it's Demyx you should come over again sometime these past two weeks were great. I'm on vacation from work now and if you come over I might just strip down and let you screw me silly. Bye Ax.' I was mortified I couldn't even think straight so I headed to my fiancé's house. I took a short cut through the back roads and went in through the back door I found Riku's gun on the table I picked it up and took it to the bedroom, knowing the only time Riku didn't have his gun was when he went out drinking. As I went through the house I began hearing moans and pants coming from the bedroom I open the door thinking Riku was drunk off his ass and jerking off as he usually did. When I opened the door I saw Axel on the bed gagged while Riku pounded into him. I screamed and ran, Riku decided that I was more important to him to late. I ran into the kitchen, he chased after me I grabbed the gun and shot him out of rage. **

"**Murderer!" Axel yelled at me and I knew I had a witness so I didn't know what to do so I closed my eyes and shot. When I opened my eyes I saw I had shot him in the head. I started to panic, I didn't know what I should do should I turn myself in or try to cover this up. I knew I couldn't turn my self in I would get the death penalty for murdering two people. So I grabbed Axel's body and drug his body into the deepest parts of the woods dug a shallow grave and buried him there. As I made my way back to Riku's house I heard a shout and saw Roxas there with a look of pure fear and shock in his eyes. After he calmed down we started to plan.**

"**Ok people saw me get angry at Riku at the bar. So if I turn myself in you get off scotch free and leave town."**

"**But what about the trail of blood leading out into the woods"**

"**Pour some bleach on the spot were Axel was shot and follow the blood out the door to the grave, when you run out of bleach just start covering it with dirt."**

"**Roxas I don't think I can let you do this I killed them I should take the blame"**

"**A little late to get a conscious don't you think Sora now get going and don't come back."**

" **I'm going to miss you big brother" I said holding back tears as I left.**

"**So let me get this straight you killed them and your brother was willing to take the blame for you, so you wouldn't die." Zexion asked.**

"**Yes I killed them"**

"**But what about a trial?" **

"**Hold on I'm getting there."**

**There was no jury no actual hearing just Judge Saix, a few policemen, and Roxas. Judge Saix didn't know how much Roxas knew about his husbands affairs. So to avoid getting divorced by his husband Xemnas, he sentenced Roxas to death before anything could be said about his adultery.**

**I had finally worked up the nerve to go to the court house and turn myself in, but when I got there the police said Roxas was being hung on the spot and who would believe a grieving brother over a convicted killer. **

"**So over the years I moved Axel's body around each time better hidden than the last, but over the years I lost the body myself somehow. And all the years hording this secret hasn't been good for my health either I still wake up in the middle of the night afraid and crying, I can feel my body ready to give out but I had to tell some one the story. To finally let someone know the truth of the night the lights went out in Georgia." Sora said.**

**So that day Zexion left with a story that would make his career and Sora died finally at peace with the life he lived**

_**Author's Note: Well what do you think I need criticism to get better and let me know if you have any song requests. Peace Out!**_


End file.
